


【授权翻译】Truth Is, It's a Lie 真的是假的！

by SimpsonJr



Category: Common Law
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpsonJr/pseuds/SimpsonJr





	【授权翻译】Truth Is, It's a Lie 真的是假的！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth Is, It's a Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479419) by [asphaltcowgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/pseuds/asphaltcowgrrl). 



\--

人们看见你的外表，很少有人能看清你的内心。 ——尼克罗 · 马基雅维利，《君主论》

\--

 

“你真得多吃点，”Travis说着，一边上下打量了一下Wes越来越单薄的身板，“你简直快要变得骨瘦如柴了。”

Wes半心半意地瞪了他一眼：“我好着呢。”

事实上，Wes最近的胃口不要太好，所以这并不是他变瘦的原因。真相是——他又重新开始跑步锻炼了。Travis说得没错，他的确掉了点体重，不过与此同时他也比以前更苗条、更结实了。Wes认为无论从哪个角度看这都是件好事，所以他任由Travis对此喋喋不休。

“好吧，既然你坚持这么说。”

很明显，Travis一点也不相信他，而是选择直接得出了自己的结论，比如Wes在做拼命节食之类的傻事儿。不过Travis一向如此，Wes从很久之前就已经适应了——或者说基本上适应了。

“听着，Travis，”Wes开口道，冲他搭档的方向挥舞着双手，试图说明这没什么大不了的，与此同时一个金灿灿的小玩意冲着Travis的方向一闪而过，“我只是……”

“我靠，好吧好吧好吧，”Travis大叫道，双手高举作投降状。

“诶，什么？”

“好啦，别朝我乱扔东西，我闭嘴成不。”

“朝你扔东西？我才没有呢。”

“噢你可真扔了，就冲着那个方向。”

Travis转过身，朝着那玩意飞行的方向指去。见到Wes的脸上写满了狐疑，Travis只好耸了耸肩，沿着不明飞行物的轨迹一路找去。在对地板进行了一番搜查后，Travis瞄到这个社区活动中心大厅的盆栽棕榈旁有个闪亮的小玩意。他露出了胜利的微笑。

“啊哈！”Travis单膝跪在地上，俯身去捡Wes刚才朝他扔出的东西。很快，他的得意洋洋就变成了困惑不解。Wes身上不应该还有这个，他保证过的。而显然，他撒谎了。

“唔，Wes？你是不是丢了点什么？”

“我不知道……”Wes斜眼冲Travis的方向看去，有什么闪了闪。看着Travis的左手，Wes立刻明白了过来他的搭档正拿着什么。

那是他的戒指。他该死的结婚戒指。他知道它有点变松了，但他不知道它已经变得这么松了。Wes叹了口气，心想这大概标志着他不该再带着这个玩意儿，但他就是无法丢弃它。它承载了太多的情感所以……把它随随便便扔到哪个盒子里去似乎是种背叛——对Alex的，对他自己的，对回忆的。

Wes走到他的搭档前，后者正忙着把玩那个戒指。Wes喜爱它的简洁——一个简单的金环，铭刻着几片树叶。大方，而又优雅。“抱歉了，我没料到它这么松。”

Travis冲他笑了笑：“没事儿。我一捡起它就知道你不可能用它扔我的。” 

他比任何人都清楚，Wes可不愿意和这该死的玩意分开。

“只是刚好冲着你的方向去了，”Wes补充道。

“没错。”

Travis并没有直接把戒指还给Wes，正如他应该做而且Wes以为他会做的那样，而是用他的手牵住了Wes的手，将那枚凉凉的金属环滑上他搭档左手的无名指。

“喏，好了，宝贝，”Travis打趣道，冲面前的金发搭档挑逗地眨了眨眼。

Wes微笑起来，为Travis没注意到他这么久来还戴着婚戒感到松了口气：“呃，谢了……”

“额滴神呐快看呀这特么终于发生了！”

一个女性的尖叫突然在空荡荡的大厅里回响，把两个警探吓得连忙抬起头四处看。Wes迅速扫视了一圈周围的每一处。前台没人。椅子上没人。哪儿都没有人——等等。在那儿。

“Dakota，”Wes喊了起来。

“我擦，”Travis咕哝了一声，声音低到只有Wes能听见。

“发生了啥？”Rozell张望着四周，心急地问，“什么终于发生了？”

她的目光降落在那对看起来和平常不太一样的警探身上，接着她拼命咬住了拳头。Travis此刻，正单膝跪地，牵着Wes的手，微笑着。微笑着！Dakota说得太对了，这终于发生了。

“我们要参加婚礼啦！”

“什么？”Wes大声说，“不不不，你们……”

“我靠不是啊！”Travis放开搭档的手，挣扎着站了起来，“听着疯姑娘们，我俩没……”

“什么情况啊，”一个端庄的英式口音好奇地问道。

“额滴神呐RYAN医生你肯定猜不到刚刚发生了啥！”

Ryan医生眨了眨眼，花了好一会去理解从Dakota的嘴巴里一瞬间涌出的大量句子：“抱歉，Dakota，你能说慢点吗?”

Dakota激动地笑了起来，深呼吸了一口气，试图让她狂跳不已的小心脏平静下来：“Ryan医生，Travis刚才向Wes求婚了。还有比这更棒的消息嘛！”

Ryan医生一时不知该说什么，等她刚想说点话，Rozelle又连忙插了进来：“这是真的，医生。我们到这的时候看见Travis单膝跪地托着Wes的手，快看呐，他正戴着个戒指呢！”

Ryan医生看了看两位快要乐晕的女士，又看了看两位一脸迷茫的警探，陷入了困惑之中。她大步走向他们，睁大了双眼张大了嘴巴，拿起Wes的右手来回翻看，注意到上面空空如也。

“Rozelle，他没戴戒指呀。”

“在另一只手上呢，”女士们一齐尖叫道，好似一个出现在首场球赛上的青春拉拉队。

在他的左手上？噢，那好像能说明点问题。Ryan医生放下Wes的右手，拿起了另一只。一见到那只已经有了点年头的指环，她就明白这并不是什么Travis新送出的求婚戒指而是Wes原来那个旧的、已经无用了的结婚戒指。那个他保证了不再戴的戒指。而他，显然，还戴着，至今。

“Dakota？Rozelle？你们知道这戒指戴反了手，对吧？”

“是啊，”Rozelle回答道，“不过是Travis戴的嘛所以……”

对于她这个觉得自己连订婚戒指该戴哪只手都不清楚的假设，Travis做了个鬼脸。他的恋爱关系是从来没有走到那一步，但是，他也看过珠宝广告，他对此还是有点概念的。看到搭档脸上抗议的表情，Wes用肩膀撞了撞Travis，绽开了一个难得的大大微笑。

“所以，你们也知道Wes有过一次婚姻，对吧？”最终，在得知其实并没有这么一场婚礼后，两位女士的脸在Ryan医生的注视下迅速低落起来，“好吧，看来你们明白了。女士们，很抱歉你们激动人心的小幻想破碎了，不过……”

“但真相是，”Wes突然插嘴道，“这些嘛，全是哄人的！我们吵得这么厉害，根本就结不成婚，”他假装嫌弃地看了看Travis，“是不是啊，Trav？”

Travis双臂抱胸，撅起了嘴巴。他立马就跟上了，比Wes想的快得多：“可你答应我了，Wes。你说只要我努力你就会……”

Wes抬了抬眼皮看着他的搭档：“那你实际上有多努力呢，Travis？”

Travis羞愧地低下了头，但其实是在试图掩盖身体里快憋不住的笑意。“不够多，Wes，好了吧？”他用手腕拼命捂住嘴巴含混地说，“这么说你满意不？”

Wes紧紧抿住了双唇。Travis的笑意正从他的身体通过Wes的肩膀传染给他。“大家到这里来，”Wes说道，努力保持平静，否则Travis很快就要在所有人面前搞砸了，“是来修复一些事的，很多事，对吗Travis？不过我的搭档，他毫无耐心，这还是说好听了。他觉得区区一枚戒指就能修复所有的事情，”他叹了口气，故意冲身旁的人撞了一下，“也许吧，这还能起点作用，如果他向我求婚的戒指用的不是我上段婚姻中的那枚！”

“天呐Travis，”Dumont夫人斥责道，她是在对话快要结束的时候走进来的，“你得给他买个新戒指啊——至少是个样式不同的——如果你希望他答应你的话。”

“我明白啦，D夫人，至少我现在明白啦，”Travis看着Wes，眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒，“我想现在我必须得找个方法补偿他，是不？”

“当然了，”三位女士一齐大声道。

“你最好弄的时髦值高点，”Wes补充说。

Ryan医生无言了。刚刚到底发生了些什么？“好吧……我想我们最好进去开始上课了。你们觉得呢？”

女士们不情愿地点了点头，她们不想错过眼前的一切，尤其是当它才开始渐入佳境。不过Ryan医生打算开始上课的暗示如此明显，她们只好挽着各自的男伴把他们拽进了进行夫妻资讯的房间，一路上不停叽叽喳喳地耳语着。

两个警探站在原处，肩并肩，注视着伴侣们陆陆续续走进位于大厅另一边的房间。Wes并不是完全确定为什么自己开始了这场小游戏，但他必须得承认——仅此一次——它还挺有趣的。他知道，他需要更加经常地像这样释放自己，但有的时候他就是做不到。噢，好吧，大多数时候。

在随着那三对夫妻走进双扇门之前，Ryan医生又看了眼警探们：“我实在不懂刚刚发生了什么，我都不确定我是否想懂。不过……谢谢你们，我猜，为了不让她们伤心……”

“当她们知道自己想多了，”Wes补充说。

“噢，宝贝，你知道你爱我！”Travis反对道。 

“恩，我爱你，”Wes笑了起来，“在深柜中被捆住了身体堵住了口。”

“噢噢噢，坏脾气先生看起来需要一个吻……”

“如果你吻了我，我会吻回去——用我的拳头！”

Ryan医生大笑了起来冲他俩摇了摇头，因为她知道Wes的威胁一点都不认真。在她的记忆中Wes还是第一次玩了这么久。她不希望这早早结束：“别在外面呆太久了，小伙子们。我们在这花了不少时间啦。”

“好的，Ryan医生，”他俩差不多是傻笑着齐声回答。

于是她把他们留在那儿，站在原地，笑得像两个迎来圣诞节的早晨的小男孩儿。他们正在进步，无论他俩喜不喜欢，明不明白。奇怪的是，她开始慢慢觉得，在她咨询所有的伴侣中，他俩的关系其实是最坚不可摧的。

这个念头实在是有点惊人。

但她发誓不去深入地思考下去……至少在今晚。


End file.
